Restless
by lifeandlemonsdontmix
Summary: Sakura is on her last ANBU mission before she becomes Konha's Dean of Medicine. Itachi is at home waiting. Insomnia plaguing their tired minds. The only remedy is each other. After story of WHERE IS SHE!


BEWARE THIS STORY WILL HAVE LEMONS

I loved her

Not for the way she danced

with my angles,But for the way the sound of her name

silenced my demons

~Gomez Addams

»:«

Itachi looked at the clock 2:31 a.m, he closed the book and set down on the nightstand deciding to call it a night. He pulled back the covers and made himself comfortable. He turned on his side facing the empty space next to him.

'Sakura...' she was on an ANBU mission in Ame, delivering poisons and had been gone for a month and it was going to take her at least another two weeks to get back. This is her last mission as an official ANBU operative. Sakura had defected from ANBU at the same time he had but she was needed for this last assignment since Ame only trusted her expertise in handling the fragile cargo.

Itachi closed his eyes, only to open them tiredly, sleep was always uncomfortable when he couldn't feel her warmth radiating from her or feel the rhythmic beating of her vitals and it was down right restless when he couldn't hear her soft breathing or sense her unique chakra. Itachi grabbed her pillow and put his face in it, breathing deeply, he growled her scent was fading, but it there and thats enough. He closed his eyes fatigue finally leading him to unconscious.

»:«

MEANWHILE

Sakura quickly waved through the trees. Her feet light and her chakra masked. **"Finally we finished!" Inner chirped **'What are you talking about? We're two weeks ahead of schedule.' **'Really?! It felt a lot longer than a month especially with all those damn perverted elders trying to get their hands on us!' Inner groaned out. **Sakura sighed, four elders proposed their sons for marriage and one even dared to propose himself. She quickly denied all of them and told them she was already engaged to another, to say they were unhappy about the development would be a serious understatement.

Even during the two weeks she spreaded, charted and explained the cargo's contents they bugged her with _hints _**'Hints?! What the are you talking about?! They were practically badgering or even scolding us to accept those damn marriage proposals! Like hell we would! CHA!' Inner rambled blood vessels popping out in rage**

Not wanting to deal with the council anymore she finished her mission early. 'Good thing Itachi wasn't here.' She didn't even want think about what his reaction would be to the ordeal. **'You know you like it when Itachi frets over us' Inner stated with a smirk. **Well she couldn't argue.

Sakura quickly calculated the distance left till she arrived home, if she picked up the pace she could arrive within the hour. So without any delay she picked up the pace and gracefully sped through the tree tops. She couldn't wait to be reunited with her love. In all honesty she couldn't sleep well without his arms secured around her and much less without his relaxing heart beat against her ear.

»:«

ITACHI'S DREAM

I jumped from branch to branch, l was frantic, adrenaline pumping, Mangekyou spinning rapidly, senses on high alert, I had to find her, Sakura. She had sent out a distress signal that is only to be used when fatally damaged. I should have stopped her from taking the mission. Guilt, it was crushing me. My lungs felt heavy, the pressure barely letting enough oxygen through. No! I have to focus.

I stopped, it was faint as if the signature came from a hare or small mammal but I knew that chakra signature by heart it was hers. I quickly pinpointed the chakra and sped to it. I stopped in front of a tree, it's uplifted roots made a perfect hiding place. I pushed away the brush, it was her.

Sakura's blood body was curled up, my panic set in, I pulled her out, my panic turned to fear. Her body was bruised and battered, a large laceration going from her left shoulder to her right hip, it was deep and bleeding non-stop, the seal of a hundred deactivated, she out chakra, she can't heal or regent herself anymore. I only know how to disinfect wounds. Wait. I can burn the wound close. I quickly began to form the seals.

A hand touched my arm "T-to late. No-not enough bl-blood." Her voice soft, her eyes dull and lips pale blue. I tried to continue the hands seals and tell her she's wrong, she would live and they would have the family they've been wanting, but my mouth felt glued and I couldn't remember the last hand seal. Was it ram? No tiger. Or was it dragon? Why was this so difficult!?

"I will always love you even if you don't love me back. I will always be yours even if you could never be mine." She croaked out. I wanted to tell her she was wrong and that I loved her and that I was hers but I couldn't my throat felt dry, my tongue felt like cotton, and my words like peanut butter stuck on the roof of my mouth. So I cradled her cold body and caressed her face until I could get voice working. She looked up to me with her unseeing eyes and whimpered "I love you my weasel."

She let her heavy lids close for the last time as the world fell away. She let go of my arm, her limb fell lifeless, I caught her hand before it touch the ground. 'I didn't tell her, I didn't tell her, I didn't tell her...' my mind echoed over and over again. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted destroy everything around me but I couldn't. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I **_needed_** to mourn but I couldn't. I sat there frozen holding her cold lifeless body, blood covered my hands and smeared on my armor.

It was like I was stuck in an inescapable genjutsu that wouldn't let me mourn. I sat there on the cold floor staring at her pale unmoving face, hoping she would open her eyes and smile at me. I sat there for what felt like hours until I felt that inviting chakra again. Sakura's chakra. A warm hand placed itself on my cheek. 'Impossible' I thought to myself. My eyesight never left her limp body. The warm hand moved to my shoulder and shook me along with a soft muffled voice. The shaking got harder and the voice got louder, its her voice. I looked up from Sakura's pale body.

I wasn't in the forest anymore and I wasn't holding a body either.

»:«

Sakura sped through the tree tops to her house it was 3:00 a.m. she made it back in record time. She walked into her house through the back door walked in to her armory. The pinkett stripped of her armor and put in a glass case for easy reach. She pulled out all her hidden weapons and put them away. Next she yanked off her shorts, and pulled off the evil boob strangling device. Leaving her in a black tank top and red underwear she walked down the hall to their bedroom. She grabbed her braided hair and undid it 'Hmm..my hair had gotten long it reaches my now hips maybe I should cut it' Sakura mused to herself before she tensed. Itachi's chakra whipped around notifying her he was in distress. Sakura sent an undetectable wave of chakra to scan the area. Nothing. She scanned him, his vitals told her he was asleep but having a nightmare.

Without any further delay she moved swiftly to the bedroom, he's sweating, holding a pillow in a death grip, body tensed, jaw clenched. Yep nightmare before waking him she removed all weapons near him then she gradually unmasked her chakra not wanting to startle him. She sat on the bed then gently put her hand on his face and called out to him. His eyebrows ceased nothing more. Sakura moved her hand to his shoulder and shook him while calling out his name.

Itachi eyes snapped open and looked up at her, his mind was foggy from the lingering dream. She gently pried his death grip on the pillow before she could comfort him. He shot up and crushed her to his chest.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry..." Itachi whispered into her ear. Sakura sat there quietly while he continued to tell her that he would never leave, that he would protect her, he will always be hers, that's he did love her. Sakura could only draw one conclusion; the nightmare was about her.

She comforted him telling him she was okay and knew he'd always be there to love her. Sakura laid down and pulled Itachi on top of her. Her legs cradled his hips, arms holding him to her.

His head rested over her heart, lean muscled arms wrapped around her waist. The beating of her heart and the smell of her skin had him in relief. The sound of her voice silencing his demons and wiping away the suffocating guilt.

Sakura sent soothing chakra to her hands, one massaged his scalp while the other hand rubbed out his tense muscles. She understood, ANBU work was heavy, bloody, soul tainting work and never went appreciated. It's not uncommon for sinobi like Itachi to have nightmares even after they defect. Hell, even she had nightmares about the things she'd done. People like Itachi and she offered themselves, their souls, to do the unspeakable deeds no one else would do, all for the sake of peace.

Itachi moved his face to her neck and nuzzled the pulse before licking and softly biting it. Sakura giggled at his antics. He flipped them over so she was resting on his torso, her thighs wide over his hips, her head rested on his chest, ear pressed to over his heart. He ran his hand through her long moon bathed tresses. His other arm wrapped around her lower back.

Itachi felt relieved and peaceful again with the feel of Sakura's warm soft body on top of him and the long silken stands in his hand. She was his own special remedy, he could feel insomnia finally leaving him. "Finally. I can sleep." Itachi rumbled as he closed his heavy lids.

"Mhmm" Sakura hummed in agreement. She finally felt completely secure, his well built but lean body had her guard dropping, his distinct smell of rain and masculine musk had her eyes drooping, the strong steady beat of his heart had her body melting and molding itself to his. Yes she could finally sleep at complete ease. "I love you, my weasel." She murmured, as her heart began to beat in time with his.

Itachi instantly opened his eyes, he would tell her this time, he wouldn't be too late. He gently lifted her chin up and met his onyx orbs with her viridian and after a moment he said in a husky voice "I don't say it as often as I should but I do love you, my little raven." Sakura's emerald eyes glowed with love and responded softly "You don't have to tell me for me to know. Silly"

He chest felt like it was going to burst with the overflowing continent. He couldn't help but let a smile appear on lips. "Smiling like that should be illegal" Sakura chimed, a warm deep laugh escaped him, she really was the best. "Are you laughing at me? Don't laugh, this is serious business mister" Sakura sarcastically scolded, before bursting out in laughing fits. After a few moments they settled down. Sakura reached behind her and grabbed the thick blanket and covered them, before she nestled into chest again. A moment later their heart rates and breathing synchronized and soon they entered a deep sleep. Babies don't even sleep this good

That's it for this chapter my lovely readers, if you find any mistakes contact me.


End file.
